The Russian Betrayal
by On The Heavens
Summary: Rose walks in on Lissa and Dimitri doing the unthinkable. Post Last Sacrifice.


**Disclaimer: The universe of the Vampire Academy series and all of its characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

Of the most vile- of the most immoral, revolting acts I had ever seen executed by the beings of the planet Earth... This was by far the worst. The fact that it was carried out by my best friend and the love of my life made it a million times worse. I could not even begin to explain the betrayal I felt; the pain that had begun to swell in my heart. It was still incomprehensible that Lissa, my Lissa, and Dimitri were-

Wait, I need to start from the beginning.

I was returning from a long day at the gym. I initially went there to get in my daily fill, but before I could leave the building, Christian caught up to me and asked me to help out with the Moroi training group.

"Why do you need me? Isn't Dimitri leading the class?" I knew that the group would hardly need help when they had the Russian equivalent of Adonis in their presence, but I wouldn't have minded giving a helping hand when I would also be given the opportunity to see the muscles on Dimitri's glorious body ripple in combat.

"Nah, he couldn't come today. He had a prior commitment or something." Christian said with a shrug. My eyebrows furrowed. Dimitri always told me his schedule for the day, as I did for him, so we would always be able to find each other if something came up. He only mentioned training the group for the day, so the only two explanations were that he was keeping something from me or forgot to tell me. The latter almost seemed more realistic, but Dimitri never forgot anything so…

"I know you're busy and stuff, and he told me not to ask you because of that reason, but a bunch of the guardians are busy preparing for that big dinner on Friday." He hurried the words out, possibly assuming the frown on my face was a sign of annoyance.

"He what?" Dimitri knew I had nothing to do today! I specifically told him that Lissa locked herself in her room to do homework from Lehigh and finish some work for the Council. He deliberately lied to Christian, and all I could wonder was why. I considered calling him up and demanding to know where he was- after cursing him out, of course. But, looking at Christian, I realized that he would carry on the training whether or not I decided to help him; and I didn't even want to imagine what would happen if I didn't. I shook my head, deciding to give Dimitri a piece of my mind later.

"It's fine, I'll lead the class today." I said with a sigh. "But I swear, if I even see a spark near me, I will cut your dick off." I emphasized the phrase with a pointed finger on his chest. He raised his eyebrows as his eyes widened in a short-lived terror before he returned to his notorious smirk.

"Sure thing, Hathaway. Wouldn't want to get on your bad side like your poor Russian did." he said with a wink. I felt a blush coming on, realizing that he was referring to the time he walked in on Dimitri and I training in a private gym closer to the Queen's wing. Let's just say that being half-naked and sweaty and getting all over each other led to a very intimate event. Christian walked in during the finale, only wanting to request my presence with Lissa. The poor boy had been scarred for life and couldn't look either of us in the eyes for weeks. But he'd apparently decided to use the traumatizing event to torment me; possibly for the rest of my life.

Shaking off whatever threat that was about to roll off my tongue, I pushed Christian ahead of me and journeyed to the gym. I made sure to keep Dimitri out of my mind during the hours of the training, wanting to give all of my attention to improving the already strong Moroi. As soon as I called the end of practice, my emotions rushed back to me and a frown set on my face. Though the physical activity got rid of most of my anger, I was still a little hurt that Dimitri kept something from me. I knew that he probably had a good reason, but what could be so bad that he wouldn't tell his loving, gorgeous, and very significant other?

"Why the long face?" I blinked and realized that a good friend of mine, Mia Rinaldi, had been standing in front of me.

"Oh, uh, nothing." I walked over to the corner of the gym to retrieve a towel and a water bottle. Mia followed me.

"It looks like more than nothing." I turned to face her and was about to give her a "back off" look, but softened when I saw the kindness in her eyes. I hesitated for a moment, but gave in with the knowledge that she was only trying to help me

"Ok so… Dimitri lied to me about where he would be today." I paused. "Er, not lied. More like he concealed the information from me. Either way, I don't know where he is or what he is doing and I just…" I sighed. "I don't know." Mia gave me a sympathetic look, which morphed into worry.

"You don't think he's..." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh- God, no! No, of course not! He would never do anything like that!" I waved my hands around. I may have been self-conscious at times, but I knew Dimitri would never do that to me. He loved me too much.

"Sorry, I just wasn't sure! I know that he would never do that to you; I've seen the way that he looks at you." she said with a small smile. "I don't think you have anything to worry about. Whatever it is- whatever happens, you two will work it out. You always do." I gave her a half smile that became full when I pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks, Mia." with a small nod, she exited towards the changing rooms.

Now in a better mood, I decided to head to Lissa's before I returned to my apartment. She most definitely had not given herself a break since the day had started, and I was the only person who could convince her to do so. Well, Christian probably could too; but I did not intend to give her the same kind of "break" Christian would. I shuddered at the thought. One great thing that came from no longer having a bond is that I did not have to worry about being involved in Lissa's sex life anymore.

Standing outside the door to her wing, I gave a nod to the guards standing on each side of the threshold. I noticed the two exchange an anxious glance before returning to the standard guardian poker face. I felt myself begin to frown but forced a neutral facade. I typed in the password on her door lock and pressed on the handle as soon as I heard the click.

Discomfort bubbled in my stomach after I closed the door behind me. What the heck is up? I picked up my pace as I navigated through the halls. It took a minute to get to her private quarters, and I had to hold myself back from pouncing it. I took several deep breaths. Everything is fine, I told myself.

I typed in a different password for her room and heard the click, along with… giggling? Yes, very faint giggling, but it was there. She was probably in her office, which was in the far back of the area. I stopped myself, realizing that Christian must have gotten to her before me. Not wanting to relive his recent nightmare, I began to shut the door, but not before noticing a pair of shoes. Shoes that belong to a grown man. A grown man that is much larger than Christian. A lot sexier, too.

I felt my brows knit together as I reentered her room. I gently closed the door behind me and slid my boots off, trying to minimize that amount of noise I would make. I was still dressed tank top and leggings from training, both black, so I didn't have to worry about my clothing making noise and could easily hide in the darker spots of the room. All of the lights in the quarters were off, excluding the faint shine from the back. I was right about her being in the office. I crept past the lounging area and the kitchen, catching a brief whiff of whatever delicious meal Christian cooked the night before.

Since I was closer, I could hear her words more clearly and confirmed that a certain Russian god-who will possibly have an appointment with death later- was in the room with her. It almost sounded like the were… No. No, my ears must have been deceiving me. I crept through the shadows of the hallway. All the lights in her quarters were off excluding the office's. The light pierced through the large crack created by the open door and I could see the shadows of the two clearly. It looked like they were… Oh. My. God.

I rushed in the room and gaped at what I found.

"What the fuck?!" The two snapped their heads up at my appearance. Their eyes were wide and full of fear. Damn right, they should be scared!. How dare they do this? And behind my back, no less.

"Rose, we-" I raised my hand to cut Lissa off. My sweet Lissa. My dear, sweet, traitorous Lissa. I let my eyes travel to the desk in front of me, and my eyes almost bulged out of my head.

"What the fuck?" the words came out in a drawn out whisper. A look of disgust graced my face as I turned to Dimitri; my beautiful Russian with an ass to die for whom I have no choice but to kill later. His guardian mask was wiped completely wiped from his face and was replaced by an emotion that can only be compared to one of a pleading puppy. An evil, disloyal, pleading puppy.

"I can explain-" he began, but I cut him off with a look. I took a deep breath as my mind pieced everything together.

"Today, I woke up with the intention of having a nice, private work out, checking up on Lissa, eating a couple dozen chocolate donuts, and coming home to have passionate, mind blowing sex with Dimitri." a blush rose to Lissa's cheeks. "Instead, I have a nice, private workout, am ambushed by a certain fire spewing jerkface, lead a magic defense class since Russians are good for nothing," I gave a pointed look to Dimitri, "missed out on donuts because I decided to put my best friend first, and come to check up on said friend and find that-" I took another deep breath to calm myself down.

"Roza," Dimitri began slowly. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "I swear to you that we didn't intend for this to happen." A silence hung in the room as I stared them both down. Lissa gulped. Dimitri was still as he waited for a reaction from me.

"When did this start?" I said in a low voice. I crossed my arms over my chest as I gave them my "don't give me any shit" look. Dimitri rose from beside Lissa, and unconsciously tried to fix the creases in his clothing. He sluggishly ran a hand through his shoulder-length hair. He'd been with her all day. He must have been exhausted from… Ugh.

"Last week." I looked between the two.

"How many times has this happened?" I shifted my weight for a moment. Interrogating traitors was harder than it looked. Lissa looked up to me with her wide green eyes.

"Three times." she said meekly. I hummed and sat in the chair opposite of them, the desk separating us.

"Did you ever plan on telling me or were you going to keep this from me forever?" Dimitri warily crossed over to me, making sure to leave some distance between us. Smart move.

"We were going to tell you but… We knew you wouldn't be happy."

"We didn't want to upset you, Rose." Lissa piped in.

"But, we should have told you sooner." Dimitri quickly added.

"Yeah, right after the first time. No, before the first time. That would have been great." I spat.

"What, so we need your permission now?" Lissa asked levely. I could tell that she was getting kind of agitated. I thought for a moment that I was maybe making too big a deal out of it.

"Yes. I would like a syllabus outlining your activities for the rest of the year and signed documents detailing each session." Dimitri let out an exasperated sigh.

"Rose.." he kneeled beside my seat, deciding that I was not nearly as lethal as I was before.I let out an exaggerated groan.

"Okay. So… my best friend and the love of my life are…" I rolled my eyes," studying Russian together. Soon, they will be speaking Russian behind my back and calling me a fat cow when I eat too many donuts." I pouted as Dimitri grabbed my hand. With a smile, he said,

"Roza, we wouldn't do that to you and you know it." he rubbed circles on my palm with his thumb.

"Besides we wouldn't call you a fat cow. More like a gluttonous pig." Lissa began to smirk at her words, but then, "Hm, no that's not good enough." she feigned a thoughtful look and raised a finger to her chin.

"I think a bottomless pit is fitting." Dimitri said with his eyes. on me. Lissa's laughed boomed in the room as I tried to snatch my hand away from Dimitri's, but his grip was too strong. I turned away from him, hoping he wouldn't hear the giggle slip out of my lips. He did.

"Queen Lissa, I think it is time for Guardian Hathaway and I to return to our home." Dimitri still had his eyes on me. His grip on my hand tightened, and I realized that he was thinking of that passionate, mind blowing sex I planned on having with him later. I held back a smirk.

"Yes, I think it is time. I will contact you for details on our next session. I mean, only if that's alright with you, Guardian Hathaway." I glared at Lissa's attempt at an innocent smile.

"Yes, I give you both full permission to continue Satan's work." I said dryly. Lissa let out a light laugh.

"I will see you both tomorrow, then." she gave me a knowing look. God, I had to give that girl more credit for her perception.

I gave her a wink as I stood with Dimitri's hand still in mine. As we made our way out of Lissa's quarters, I sensed urgency in Dimitri's stride. We put on our shoes in haste, slightly stumbling around. Ok, well, I stumbled, Dimitri was somehow able to stay balanced.

As we exited, I was disappointed to find that the guards at the threshold had been replaced. Not that I was planning on roasting them, or anything.  
"You told the guards earlier to keep this a secret, didn't you?" Dimitri gave me a sidelong glance. "They did a crap job." He let out a glorious laugh.

"We told them not to tell you if you started asking questions, but to not interfere if you decided to come in. We were hoping we could deal with you if you came," he raised our entwined hands and kissed my knuckles, "which we didn't expect you to."

The rest of our journey was in silence, but I knew Dimitri was excited. Too bad.

Once we stood in front of our apartment, Dimitri slammed me against our door and crushed his lips against mine. I moaned into the kiss, my hands automatically going to his soft hair as he wrapped me in an embrace. Almost forgetting my initial mission, I raised one leg around his waist. Our apartment was in more of a secluded area, so we didn't really have to worry about passerby's seeing our intimate moments. But if any did… Oh, well.

I slid my hands down to Dimitri's chest and pushed him back, catching my breath. I released my leg from his waist and leaned against the door. Dimitri gave me a look of confusion, while also trying to return his breathing to normal.

"No." I said defiantly. Kind of.

"No?" he raised an eyebrow, his hands tightened on my waist.

"No." I raised my chin.

"No." he agreed. I almost frowned at how compliant he was until he began to rub circles on my waist. My breathing hitched as his hand traveled over to my stomach and slid down, still rubbing.

"Oh…" I let my eyelids close as I leaned into him.

"Oh?" I could hear the amusement in his voice. That snapped me out of it. I slapped his hand away- unwillingly- and had to remind myself that I was doing this for the greater good.

"I'm still angry with you." I pointed at him. He leaned down, giving me a better look of the chocolatey goodness that is his eyes. My knees almost wobbled, so I forced myself to turn away. This instead gave him access to my neck, which was a huge mistake on my part. I bit my lip as he brought his mouth closer to that sweet spot behind my ear.

"Are you?" his warm breath sent chills through my body. I pushed him away again.

"No sex for a week." I demanded with a stronger voice. Dimitri pulled back so he could see my face and frowned.

"A week?" I nodded, which prompted him to capture my lips again. He bit my lower lip, which released a loud moan from me as pleasure coursed through my body. I should have expected him to make this difficult. I pushed him away again, turning around to open the door.

"Two weeks." Dimitri let out a nervous chuckle

"I don't want to come off as conceited, but do you really think you can go two weeks without me, Roza?" No, I really didn't. But,

"I still have those toys you bought me for my birthday." I sang. He shut the door behind us and I'm pretty sure he stopped breathing. I glanced back as I made my way to our bedroom. I was right. "I'll be fine." I said in a low voice. I don't know why, but Dimitri absolutely loved it when I used the toys. It drove him crazy.

"You wouldn't." he rasped. I closed the bedroom door behind me and locked it. I went to the nightstand by my side of the bed and rummaged through the first drawer, smiling when I found one of the toys. I turned it on, and as soon it emitted the buzzing noise, Dimitri groaned outside the door.

Yes, this was going to be very fun.

 **A/N:** I really hope you enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writing it. :P Please review your thoughts or critiques.

Also, I plan on writing a multi-chapter VA fic, and I was wondering if there is anyone out there willing to beta it? Please message me if you are interested. :D


End file.
